Fighting For Our Future
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Sara needed to be rescued from the desert and everyone was looking for her, she leads them to her. It's amazing what a pager can do when you have one. She was fighting for both her child's and her own future in the desert. 7x24 and 8x01. Will Sara survive


Fighting For Our Future

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI

Sara Sidle was never one to give up so as the water rose, she began to use the brain she had. Trying to move her legs, they seemed unharmed, she finally got them to move. Pulling herself toward the car's edge which had risen due to the water, she got to the edge. Realizing she'd have to squeeze through the windshield under the water, Sara went under and got free. Once from under the car, she began to walk, it was raining and she was freezing but she kept walking.

"It's okay baby, we'll get out of this." She placed her hand on her abdomen below her vest. "Daddy and our family will find us."

After an hour of walking, Sara looked at a rock formation, she knew where she was.

"Devil's Cavern. Alright baby, I know where I am. There's a small hole in the face, I'll go in there till they find us. Hopefilly Natalie didn't empty my pockets." She felt her pockets and knew most of the stuff was there. "Good, she didn't."

Going into the small cavern, she sat down in the corner. Pulling all the stuff out of her pockets, she found very little she could use to care for her arm, she knew it was fractured if not broken. She kept talking to her unborn child, it helpped her to stay sane.

"Band-aids won't help, evidence bags won't. Lighter, that could be handy for a fire, Daddy says its funny that I carry one even though I don't smoke anymore. What else do I have? Tape, forgot why I had that. If I can find a piece of wood, that might help. My pager, let's see if it works."

Testing her pager, it was working. "I'll page Daddy and see if he gets it. I have two automatic numbers that I can page, one is Aunt Catherine and Daddy."

She paged Grissom, hoping he'd get her page. Sara managed to gather all her stuff out of her pockets. Coming across her wedding band, she slipped it onto her finger before continuing her search. Once everything was there, she placed all the burnable stuff into two piles, she lit a evidence bag and placed it ontop of one, everything began to burn. She waited till she could be rescued.

NEXT DAY

"She's a survivor."

"Where is she Catherine?"

Suddenly Grissom's phone went off and he opened it to see something he never expected to see.

**Sara's Pager**

"Catherine," he showed Catherine and she smiled.

"Told you, let's get Archie to trace it, her pager has a tracer right?"

"Yes."

They got on the phone and called Archie, Grissom's phone went off again.

"Got it Arch? Good, how far and where. Good, thanks." Catherine hung up and looked at Grissom.

"Devil's Cavern, is about two miles east from here. That would be half an hours walk from here, an hour in the rain. Let's go."

Getting in the SUV, Nick and the two drove two miles. Once out, they looked at Devil's Face.

"Let's start searching." Catherine and Nick started to search around the rocks, Grissom looked at it.

"She's inside."

Nick and Catherine looked at him, "what?"

Grissom pointed to the top, smoke came from the top.

"Smoke, Sara knows how to camp, in college a school trip turned to disater, she knows how to survive. She's inside the cavern.

"Let's go then," they paused as his phone went off again.

Going to the small opening, Nick went into the small cavern. Sara was looking at her pager.

"Hey Sar," Sara looked up and smiled. "Gonna come out or are you going to play hide out against the whole PD?"

"Shut up Nicky." She moved over to him and he took her hand.

"Whoa, what's this?" Looking at her wedding band.

"Can we just get out of this hellhole?"

"Sure." Nick came out with Sara and Catherine let out a fresh breath of air since it all began.

"Gil!" Sara saw Grissom and she immediately hugged him, he looked at her. "You look like hell."

Grissom chuckled and kissed her head, "you look worse, let's get you checked."

Nick and Catherine followed the two, Nick smiled. "Newlyweds."

Catherine looked at Nick when he whispered. "What?"

"Sara has a wedding band on her finger."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, in a way it's funny and in the other sad."

"What is?"

"Having problems with their marriage early on and that its sad that not even a few months in and they're almost riped apart by a psychopath."

"Yeah, I see where you got that."

They got to the SUV and Grissom placed Sara in the front seat with Catherine, he sat with Nick in the back. They drove to the original scene where Brass and rescue was.

"Where'd you go?" Brass asked Nick as he got out of the SUV.

"To get Sara, she paged us...it's kinda funny in a way." As Sara got out of the SUV, Brass saw her and smiled.

"We come to find you and you lead us to you, Sara you are a trip."

"Thanks Brass, where's the bus?"

"Behind me."

Sara went to the amblence and they had her sit on the gurney. The team stood near it.

"Anything hurting?"

"My arm is fractured if not broken and I need a quick ultrasound."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Nine weeks."

Catherine and Nick looked at Grissom, he shrugged. As one EMT checked her, the other took her information.

"Name?"

"Sara Katelyn Sidle-Grissom, S-A-R-A, K-A-T-E-L-Y-N, S-I-D-L-E dash G-R-I-S-S-O-M."

"Date of Birth?"

"September 16th, 1971."

"Social security number?"

"545-76-7669."

"Looks like your baby is good, strong heartbeat." Sara nodded and looked back at the other EMT.

"Alright Sara, we'll have a look as we go to the hospital."

"Gil?"

Grissom got into the amblence and the EMT closed the door.

FIVE WEEKS LATER

Sara stood looking at evidence, her psychiatrist said she was clear to return to work if she came for a weekly visit for two months then once a month after that for a year.

"So how's the work?" She turned to find Catherine, she smiled.

"Well you get the paperwork," motioning to her fractured hand.

"Lucky you! So, what do we have?"

"Blond hairs, only the secratary had blond hair."

"Romance in the office? Gee, that's an always." Sara starred at her and Catherine placed a hand up. "That was not refering to you two, I meant that half of the time, the cases have an office romance."

"Remember the Lester Murder, you said 'Lovers and co-workers, that never works.', we proved you wrong."

"I know, you two got married...behind our backs."

Sara smiled and nodded, "we told Cavalo, he said he approved of Gil getting a life out of the lab but not his choice. He also said if Ecklie gave us one bit of trouble...well Ecklie hasn't to save his job."

"I just can't believe I'll have a godchild in the near future."

"We didn't exactly plan it, but the moment I found out, Gil shot through the roof."

"Good or bad way?"

"He wanted to know if it was a girl or boy, he went out and bought twenty baby books, I'm serious on the number too. He couldn't wait to be a father, he was excited more that it was concieved on our wedding night, why is what I'd like to know."

"Because it's considered lucky."

"Oh, well he never wanted kids till about half way into the relationship. I sat him down and we discussed important things, kids being one. He said he wanted a dozen."

"What, a dozen?"

"I said three at most unless he finds a way to carry the rest. That ended the conversation."

"I bet, the day that happens, that will be a scientific break through."

"What will be?" Warrick came in and the two started laughing.

"The day a man can carry a pregnancy."

"Whoa, that's your job ladies, not ours." Warrick made a face and the girls began laughing.

Sara busted out laughing, she hadn't in a while. Grissom and Greg came in and Catherine was laughing as well.

"Honey?" Sara put a hand up and signaled for a moment.

"Sorry, it was funny...alright we've had our laugh of the week."

"Yeah Gil, Warrick's face was priceless. Sara, she busted out laughing. It's been a long while."

"I know, but his face was priceless."

"Girls?"

"We were just talking about the discussion we had on children. Remember I said three unless you carry the rest. Catherine said the day a man carries a pregnancy, it would be a scientific break through..."

"Warrick comes in and asked what, we told him and he said it was our job, his face was priceless."

Sara looked at Catherine and they smiled, beginning to laugh again.

"I have to see my doctor so have fun guys." Sara left the room after kissing Grissom's cheek.

"Sorry Gil, it was funny, you would've laughed too."

"Uh huh, what did my wife find?"

"Blond hairs, secratary was blond."

"Romance in the office, that's an constant."

Grissom looked at Greg, he placed a hand up. "That's not about you two...never, I'll go see Wendy has." Greg left the room and Grissom looked back at Catherine.

ACROSS TOWN

Sara sat across from her therapist, Mary Jessin looked at her.

"How's your day been so far?"

"I had a good laugh with my co-worker today."

"Tell me about it."

"About a year ago, my husband and I sat down to have a talk, we were still dating at the time. We talked about children and he wanted a dozen. I said three unless he found a way to carry them. I was explaining it to Catherine and she said the day a man can carry a pregnancy would be a scientific break through. At that moment, my other co-worker, Warrick came in. We told him and he siad it was a woman's job to carry a child. His face was priceless that's why we busted out laughing."

"Tell me about your relationship between your co-workers."

"Well, Gil is both my husband and co-worker. It was unusual at first when we started dating...but it's natural now. We can bring a little of our romance into the office which helps a little..."

"What do you mean a little and it helps."

"We can kiss each other before we leave for a scene, he calls me Honey. That was a real problem before. He slipped a couple of times and it almost outed us, as for helpping. it makes it easier for us since we don't have to concentrate on both our job and letting our relationship known."

"Was it not allowed before?"

"He was my boss but that was resolved, we have two supervisors instead of one."

"I see, now Catherine, how do you two get along?"

"We have our views and we fight every so often but who doesn't fight with their co-workers. Our relationship would be sister-sister and sometimes mentor-student. Let's see, Nick is like my big brother, we joke and stuff, same with Warrick. Greg is my student, and like my little brother, we're closer then I am with Nick and Warrick. I don't have any family other then Gil so the team has become my family. Brass, he's a cop but we consider him part of the team, he's like my father. He and I, we get along great, he's protetcive of me. Sofia is part of the team, she's also a cop. Me and Sofia have a differences but we're starting to become friends."

"Not like you and Catherine?"

"No, Catherine and I have a totally different situation then me and Sofia. I was jealous of her a few years ago. Gil and her would flirt, alot and I envied that. Once me and Gil started dating, my behavior toward Sofia softened. We get along great now, becoming friends because Greg and her are dating."

"Flirting, you have a problem with people flirting with your husband."

"Had, after the accident I realized how I treated people in the past and so I've changed. Gil flirts as do I but we are loyal when it comes to our marriage."

"That's a good thing, well anything you want to tell me before I end our session?"

"I found out the sex of the baby."

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl and we chose a name, Adora Dante Sidle-Grissom."

"It's beautiful, what is the origin?"

"Latin, first and middle. It means everlasting love."

"Well I'll see you next week. It's good to know about the relationships you have with the people around you."

They stood and Sara smile, "thanks Dr. Jessin."

"How's your arm?"

"It's okay, a few more weeks to go."

CAFE, LATER

"So how'd the shrink session go?"

Sara looked at Nick and smile, "I talked about you."

"Oh man." Warrick punched lightly on the arm Nick before Sara smile.

"I actually talked about everyone."

"Ha man, she talked about you too." Nick looked at Warrick, he looked at Nick.

"Shut up."

"What about Sara?" Catherine looked at Sara, she smiled.

"Just about how I precieve you relationship wise in my life, that's all I'm saying."

"Really, where do I stand?" Greg smiled and Sara shook her head.

"I have a husband Greg, you're just my prodigy and little brother."

"Not even the tiniest bit of a chance."

"No!"

The whole team laughed and Sara looked at Grissom, he shook his head.

"Should we tell them?"

Sara nodded and smiled.

"We have picked places of where you stand in the baby's life."

The team was quiet, each one waiting. Sara looked at them and smile.

"It's a girl."

The team all smiled and began congratulating them, Sara smiled as bright as she could.

"Her name will be Adora Dante Sidle-Grissom, it means everlasting love in Latin."

"Nice Sara, Latin, have to do with all the Latin in the bugs?"

"No Nicky, we just like the name. As for Godparents..."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, Grissom looked at each of them and at Sara, she was enjoying it.

"Greg, you will be Adora's godfather and Catherine, you will be her godmother."

Groans came from Nick and Warrick, Brass had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Jim, the reason we didn't appoint you godfather is because Sara wants to tell you something."

Sara smiled at Brass and started. "Brass, my father was never a father to me, since I came to Vegas, you've been a father to me. Knowing how you are with Ellie, I want to give you something. I want you to be Adora's grandfather."

Brass smiled and Grissom stood so Sara could stand. She hugged Brass and he smiled.

"Thank you Sara, both of you."

"Sara wanted it and I thought it was better then a place as her godfather. As for Sofia, Nick and Warrick, uncles and aunt."

"I have a niece." Warrick smiled and Nick nodded.

"I'll be the best uncle she has, she'll get what ever she wants."

"NO SHE WON'T!"

Nick stepped back on the comment when Sara made the stern saying.

"But it has to be approved by mom and dad first."

"Thanks Nicky."

"No problem Grissom, so...can we make weight and due date bets?"

Grissom and Sara groaned, the team took it as a yes.

"I'm taking Christmas."

"Two days before."

"Day after."

Grissom looked at Sara, she justed smiled as bets surrounded them.

"Five pounds."

"Nine."

"Four."

"Six."

"I'm glad I made it through." Sara whispered to her husband, he kissed her head.

"Me too, let's not tell them she's due on the twenty second."

Sara nodded and smile, "deal."

DECEMBER 25TH, 2007,

Sara sat holding her newborn daughter, big blue eyes looked up at her. Two days late but still perfect. A knock made her look up, Catherine at her bedroom door.

"Hey."

"So, how was it?"

"Went beautifully, Gil was a little scared about having a home birth but Adora's fine. Come see your goddaughter."

Catherine came over and sat on the bed, Sara handed Adora to Catherine.

"The boys and Sofia are exchanging bets in the living room."

"Who won?"

"On the date, Greg did and weight, no one. No one went for ten pounds."

"Figures, she looks like her daddy. Remember when you found me in the desert? To keep sane, I talked to Adora."

"That will keep you in your right mind...NOT!"

"No, I knew as long as I did it, I would have something to hang onto so I wouldn't thing I'd never be rescued."

"Honey, you rescued yourself."

"Good thing the pager was waterproof, I told Gil I'd need it one day."

"And you did."

Sara smiled down at her Christmas Baby once Catherine handed her back. Adora settled into her mother's arms and fell asleep.


End file.
